Spice!
by Alice Kagamine nwn
Summary: se que el titulo te este fanfic esta un poco trillado, pero no le encontré uno mejor a la historia xD, espero sea de su agrado nwn P.D: Con lemon o sin lemon?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

(Punto De Vista. Len)

Había terminado de bañarme, me tape con una toalla y con otra me secaba el pelo, salí del baño y le pedí a Rin que me pasara mi ropa, esa hermosa rubia de ojos azules que estaba inocentemente recostada en la cama leyendo una revista, se levantó y me pasó con una hermosa sonrisa mi ropa, aunque alagarla a ella es como alagarme a mí, que ironía, la única mujer que de verdad amo es la única mujer que no puedo tener, ¿Qué tiene Dios contra mí?, puedo tener a cualquier mujer conmigo, pero me enamore de la que es prohibida, es prohibida porque…porque ella es mi hermana… y no solo eso, es mi gemela.

Termine de vestirme, me puse unos pantalones negros y una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y salí del baño. ´´Voy a salir" le dije a Rin, siempre tengo una pequeña esperanza de que por lo menos me haga alguna pregunta " ¿a dónde vas?", "¿con quién vas estar?" o "¿a qué hora llegaras?", pero nada, me miro por un instante con una sonrisa y sin volviendo su mirada a la revista como siempre me decía "¡ah! Me alegro, que te valla bien", suspire resignado y me acerque a la puerta para salir de la habitación, hasta que siento que gritan mi nombre.

-¡Len!- en ese momento miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, y se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me di la media vuelta para saber que me quería decir Rin, ella venia caminando hacia mí, imagine que me abrasaba y que me decía se moría de celos, pero nada de eso, solo se puso de puntillas para estar a mi estatura -cuídate- me dijo dulcemente luego de besarme la frente, como toda hermana lo haría, me gusto ese gesto pero también me decepcionó un poco, yo lo único que hice fue acariciarle la mejilla -Gracias, lo haré, no me esperes despierta ¿sí?- le dije y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, salí de la casa para ir a cenar con Neru, "otra más de la lista" pensé, no me gusta ser así, nunca pensé que terminaría jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas, pero, esto es culpa de ella, si no hago esto no podría resistir y terminaría haciendo una locura, a nadie le gustaría terminar en la cárcel por tratar de acostarse con tu propia hermana ¿cierto?, pero, bueno eso no importa, se me hace tarde iré a buscar a Neru…

(Punto De Vista. Rin)

Estaba leyendo una revista, hasta que siento que alguien pronuncia mi nombre, lleve mi vista hacia el origen del sonido y era el, había terminado de bañarse, tenía su pelo húmedo mientras que por su pecho rodaban todavía algunas gotas de agua, ahh se veía tan lindo, estaba tapado con una toalla mientras que con otra se secaba su rubio cabello, luego de mirarlo por un momento la voz de Len me saco de mi transe

-Rin, ¿me puedes pasar mi ropa?- me dijo señalando su ropa que estaba al lado mío- por favor-

-oh, sí claro- le respondí tomando su ropa y acercándome a el- -Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa después que le entregara su ropa para volver entrar al baño, volví a recostarme en la cama y me puse a leer la revista, Len no demoro mucho en salir, estaba tan guapo, con unos pantalones negros y como de costumbre llevaba puesta una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, aunque verlo así no me alegra mucho ya que se la razón de por qué esta vestido así -Voy a salir- dijo Len, nuevamente sacándome de mis pensamientos- -¡ah! Me alegro, que te valla bien-le respondí sin mover mi vista a la revista luego de mirarlo por un instante con una sonrisa, aunque estaba fingiendo, esa sonrisa era falsa, porque ya sabía lo que esa noche haría, él se acercó a la puerta y al sentir el sonido de la puerta abrirse no puede evitar gritar su nombre, me pare de la cama y comencé acercarme a él, él se dio la media vuelta para saber que le tenía que decir, en ese momento quería abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca de mí y decirle que me moría de celos, que se quedara y no se fuera con otra, que no me dejara sola, pero lo único que hice fue pararme en puntillas y besarle la frente, para luego decirle "cuídate", el solo me miro con ternura y me acaricio la mejilla, estaba tan cerca de mi boca, me moría de ganas porque me besara, que idiota es, me dijo "Gracias, lo haré, no me esperes despierta ¿sí?", yo lo único que hice fue mover la cabeza asintiendo, salió de la habitación y luego sentí como la puerta principal se cerraba, ya se había ido…

*3 horas después*

-Son la 1:00am y todavía no llega…bueno, me dijo que no lo esperara…-

(Punto De Vista. Normal)

"¿en qué brazos estarás esta noche Len?, ¿quién es la que está disfrutando de ti?, ¿quién será la afortunada hoy?, ¿Meiko?, ¿Haku?, ¿Teto?" pensaba Rin apretando sus puños, se paró de su cama y se fue a la habitación del frente, en la que estaba anteriormente, era la habitación de Len, al entrar la rubia se quedó admirando la habitación y luego se recostó en la cama de él

(Punto De Vista. Rin)

Comencé a recordar esa habitación, cuando éramos pequeños dormía junto a Len hasta que cumplimos 10 y nuestros padres nos separaron, recuerdo que Len me iba a ver todas las noches y nos quedábamos hasta tarde jugando, conversando, que tiempos, pero luego crecimos y al parecer el tiempo no está a mi favor, ya que cada año que pasaba sentía a Len más lejos de mí, hasta que a los 14 nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente de automóvil, nuestros familiares no les intereso mucho de quien quedábamos a cargo, se quedó con nuestra custodia nuestra tía, pero en realidad vivimos solos, ella nos depositaba dinero todos los meses y se encargaba de los gastos comunes, nunca estuvo con nosotros pero no la culpo, ella también tenía una familia, y nunca se llevó bien con nuestros padres, pero ahora que tenemos 16, Len quiere empezar a trabajar para que no tengamos que depender de nadie, él siempre me cuido, y estaba preocupado por mí, quizás suene horrible pero luego de un tiempo creo que la muerte de nuestros padres fue para mejor, ya que nos unió mucho más a mí y a Len, quizás no tanto como cuando éramos pequeños pero siempre nos apoyábamos uno al otro…*bostezo* creo que debería dormir un poco…

(Punto De Vista. Normal)

Rin abrazo la almohada de la cama de Len "huele a él…" dijo con una sonrisa, para luego caer dormida…

*1 hora más tarde*

(Punto De Vista. Len)

Llegue a casa como a las 2:00am subí las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertar a Rin, entre a mi pieza y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, para luego mirar con ternura a la rubia que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en mi cama, agarre una manta y la tape, se veía tan linda, tan indefensa, tan frágil, me quede observándola por unos minutos, como cuando éramos pequeños y dormíamos juntos, recuerdo que pasaba horas observándola, comencé acariciar su cabello, ¡Dios! me tiene vuelto loco, me comencé acercar lentamente hacia su rostro hasta sentir su respiración, me mordí el labio inferior, le tome suavemente el rostro con mis manos y le di un tierno beso en la frente, fue muy suave ya que no quería despertarla, seguí mirando como dormía, mientras yo le acariciaba la mejilla, pero de repente llevo su mano a la mía, me asuste un poco porque pensé que se despertó, pero ella tomo mi mano aun con los ojos cerrados e inconscientemente sonrió, libere mi mano de su agarre lentamente y me fui al baño que estaba en mi habitación y me coloque el pijama, no podía dormir con ella o eso creo así que me fui a dormir a su habitación, me recosté en su cama y me tape con sus cobijas, y justo cuando estaba comenzando a dormirme siento que mi celular suena, mi celular tenía el nombre de "Luka Megurine", ¡ahh! me llamo hace poco cuando estaba con Neru, esta vez no le conteste y espere a que el celular dejara de sonar para luego apagarlo y poder dormir tranquilo, "¿cuándo va entender que solo fue un juego?" pensé para luego dormirme…


	2. El sueño

**Gracias por todos los reviews de "Todo por un Pocky" realmente estoy muy feliz ^o^, sin más les dejo el cap. 2 de Spice! es algo corto lose :C pero subire el 3 pronto non Bye! 3**

Capítulo 2

(Punto De Vista. Rin)

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, bostece y me senté en la cama, me quede dormida en la cama de Len, y al parecer anoche no llego -¿Pe-pero qué demonios?- dije mirándome, estaba en ropa interior ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Buenos días princesa- escuche decir una voz muy familiar que provenía del baño de la habitación de Len, era un rubio de ojos azules, estaba sin camisa, era…¿Len?- -L-Len, ¿Q-que está pasando? –estaba nerviosa, no podía hablar claramente, esta situación es muy rara -¿p-porque estoy en ropa interi...?- no me dejo terminar, puso su dedo índice en mis labios luego de que se había subido a la cama-

-Hablas demasiado, Rin…-dijo quitando su dedo de mis labios para besarme y tumbarme en la cama, me tomo por las muñecas pero luego entrelazo mis manos con las de él, "¿Qué estaba pasando?, esto es imposible, no puede estar ocurriendo", me cuestionaba mientras Len me seguía besando, haciendo el beso cada segundo más fuerte, ¿acaso eso era posible?, ¿era posible que mis sentimientos…fueran correspondidos?, ya no quería pensar más, podría preguntarme lo que quisiera después, quería dejarme llevar por ese beso, ese beso que tanto espere, Len se separó a muy pocos centímetros de mis labios, por el oxígeno que sus pulmones pedían, al igual que yo, me miro a los ojos por un instante, y luego volvimos a unir nuestros labios en un profundo beso, Len soltó mis manos y comenzó a recorrer desde mis brazos hasta mi cintura con sus manos, arquee un poco mi espalda al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi silueta, y Len aprovecho mi reacción y me abrazo por la cintura y comenzó acariciar mi espalda, me estremecí un poco, sentía que estaba en el cielo, comencé acariciar su cabello, y le solté su coleta, nuestros corazones estaban realmente acelerados, nuestro beso estaba lleno de pasión, suspiros y jadeos mientras pronunciábamos nuestros nombres

-Len…Len…ahh… Len- Len comenzó a bajar hasta mi cuello-

-Te amo Rin…-

-y yo a ti Len -de repente sentí que todo se desvaneció- ahh… ¡Len!- abrí mis ojos de golpe, estaba jadeando, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en mi frente, me senté en la cama, estaba en la habitación de Len, y creo que no llego anoche, me levante de la cama y me mire, gracias a Dios estaba con mi pijama, iba abrir la puerta del baño cuando alguien la abre antes que yo, era Len, estaba sin camisa y saliendo del baño, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo así… como en mi sueño

-Rin, ¿estás bien?- Len me miraba preocupado, y apoyo una de sus manos en mi frente-

-E-etto, s-si Len, n-no te preocupes- le conteste mientras entre al baño y me mojaba la cara, para ver si de esa forma el sueño salía de mi cabeza-

-Rin… no estás bien- Len me tomo de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, este me miraba seriamente con el ceño algo fruncido-

-¿eh? Len, estoy bien, tranquilo- lo calme con una leve sonrisa-

-¿segura?- me insistió-

-Si- le volví a responder- no te preocupes, estoy bi...en-justo en ese momento apoyo su frente con la mía, sentía su respiración chocar con mi cara, ahh este idiota siempre lo hace más difícil, solo sentí que no podía mantenerme de pie y mi mente se fue a negro…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

(Pov. Len)

-¡Rin!- Agarre a Rin antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo- ¡Rin!, ¡Rin!, ¡despierta!- ¿se desmayó?, creo que sí, la recosté en mi cama, ¿Por qué se desmayó?, realmente me tiene preocupado, me relaje un poco al ver que después de un rato comenzaba abrir sus ojos

-¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-te desmayaste- le respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado-

-ahh, ¿Qué hora es?- dijo bostezando-

-las 9:30am-le acaricie el rostro y pude notar un leve y lindo rubor en sus mejillas…esperen, ¿se sonrojo?-

-e-es hora de desayunar, va-vamos- me sonrió y se paró de la cama-

-tú no te mueves de acá- le ordene mientras la agarre del abrazo y la senté de nuevo en la cama-

-pe-pero me siento bien- me trataba de convencer mientras me hacía un puchero, se ve tan linda…pero no, Len tienes que ser fuerte-

-Nada de peros tú te quedas acá, aparte recién me dijiste que estabas bien y te desmayaste- la regañe- tranquila, descansa, acuéstate yo me encargo del desayuno ¿ok?- le dije dulcemente-

-Ok…-se resignó suspirando mientras yo salía de la habitación a preparar el desayuno-

(Pov. Rin)

Len bajo hacer el desayuno y yo me quede en la habitación como me ordeno, se está preocupando mucho por un simple desmayo, pero debo reconocer que me gusta que actué así *sonrojo*, tengo que tratar de pasar más desapercibida, últimamente me estoy sonrojando demasiado cuando estoy con Len, pero lo que en realidad me importa ahora es lo de mi sueño, no en si el sueño si no…que…quizás…¿Len me corresponda?, suena tan estúpido y hermoso a la vez, que mi Len, mi Lenny me corresponda, sería maravilloso, pero no debo ilusionarme, esto es solo una teoría, una hipótesis que probablemente sea falsa…

(Pov. Normal)

El teléfono de Rin comenzó a sonar, ella lo contesto en seguida y una voz que ella conocía a la perfección sonó desde el otro lado del aparato

-¿Miku?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama-

-Hola Rin ¿Cómo estás?- respondió la aguamarina dulcemente-

-bien gracias, ¿Qué pasa?- "es inusual que Miku llame" pensó Rin-

-Nada, es que te tengo un panorama- Le dijo Miku alegremente-

-¿Panorama?- Rin realmente estaba confundida-

- ¡Sí!, una fiesta, Mikuo me invito y dijo que fuera contigo- Le decía Miku con emoción- me dijo que a las 9:00 (pm) empezaba la fiesta, así que te llamaba para saber si quieres venir-

-¡Claro!, dime a qué hora vendrás y yo estaré lista- Rin hace mucho tiempo que no salía, quizás hacer una salida la iba hacer relajarse un poco-

-a las 8:30 (pm) estoy por allá ¿ok?-

-Ok, Nos vemos, Bye…- se despidieron y Rin colgó el teléfono

(Pov. Rin)

Sentí que Len subía las escaleras así que me fui a recostar de nuevo, Len entro a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos…esperen ¿me trajo el desayuno a la cama?

-Len no me digas que…-

-Sí, te traje el desayuno *sonrisa*- me conmovió que hiciera ese gesto tan tierno, hace mucho que no me trataba así, y esa sonrisa, ahh...ese Len…

-Len, no tenías que hacerlo, podría haber bajado a la cocina- le dedique una sonrisa, mientras puso la bandeja encima de la cama-

-Ahh-chasqueo la lengua-nada de eso, Mira, ¡hice nuestro jugo favorito con tostadas!- Me dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-ay Len, naranja plátano (banana)¿no?- el solo asintió mientras mordía una tostada que tenía mermelada-

-Pero anda come, no me digas que mi esfuerzo no valió la pena- me dijo haciéndome un puchero-

-ah!, pero que dices, claro que valió la pena- tome un vaso de jugo y bebí un poco-solo que esto se me parece extraño…-mire hacia otro lado-

-¿extraño?- me pregunto mientras seguía comiendo-

-sí,…es que hace mucho que no actúas de esta manera conmigo…-le trate de explicar, pero me seguía mirando con cara de confusión-me refiero a… de esta manera, esta manera tan… preocupada, y cariñosa…conmigo- dije todavía sin mirarlo a la cara-

-¿Y eso es malo?-me pregunto algo serio-

-¡N-no!, ¡eh-claro que…-le respondí nerviosa pero me interrumpió-

-¿Entonces?, ¿te molesta?- sentí en su voz un muy ligero tono de tristeza-

-¡No, Len!, no quería que…-nuevamente no me dejo terminar-

-sé qué hace mucho que no te trato con cariño y te tengo algo botada, pero no quiero que terminemos tratándonos fríamente como si fuéramos dos desconocidos- dijo dolido mientras miraba el piso-

-Len…-realmente me duele verlo así-

-Pero…quiero que sepas que aunque últimamente no estamos juntos mucho tiempo,… yo te amo Rin-solo basto ese comentario para hacer que mi corazón comenzara acelerarse, gracias a Dios mi sonrojo no fue tan llamativo como otras veces- y nadie nunca será más importante en mi vida que tu-luego de decir eso sonrió tristemente- por eso ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, y que volvamos hacer unidos, como antes, quiero aprovechar cada minuto como si fuera el ultimo, ¿tú no?-

-Claro…-le respondí mientras le sonreía y lo miraba dulcemente-

(Pov. Normal)

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-Pregunto el rubio a la chica que lo miraba fijamente pero esta solo se echó a reír - ¿P-pero que…? ¿De qué te ríes?- le dijo algo molesto, Rin solo apunto hacia su boca - ¿Qué?... ¿que tengo?-

-Realmente eres desastroso para comer Len- dijo la rubia un poco más tranquila- te ensuciaste con mermelada-

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Dónde?- el chico trato de limpiarse, mientras Rin solo sonrió con la reacción del ojiazul-

-ay Len…- Rin agarro del mentón a Len, acercándolo hacia ella haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente- -¡¿Q-que haces?!- Len estaba muy confundido ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Rin le limpio la boca con una servilleta-

-Limpiándote bobo- sonrió divertida, mientras el rubio la quedo mirando hipnotizado por aquel gesto- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto extrañada por la forma "curiosa" que la miraba Len

-¿ah?...no, nada, solo que…eres muy hermosa Rin- el comentario inesperado del ojiazul descoloco a su gemela-

-¿eh?- el sonrojo de Rin fue evidente -¿p-por qué me dices eso?

-porque es verdad -el chico sonrió con dulzura- Rin, tú eres hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera-

-Lenny- ambos se miraron con ternura- no es necesario que me digas tantos halagos para volver acercarte a mí- se acercó a él para abrazarlo- tu siempre serás mi hermanito- Len correspondió el abrazo y ambos sonrieron aunque ese "hermanito" le dolió bastante-

-¿sabes Rin?-los hermanos aún no se separaban de su tierno abrazo

-¿sí?

-el chico que logre enamorarte es un afortunado- la hermana mayor rio por lo bajo-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto fingiendo enojo-

-es que…-ella se acercó a su oído- yo también te amo- le susurro

-¡Hey!- la rubia comenzó a reír

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?, tú me lo dijiste primero- tranquilizo su risa

-s-si pero no lo tenías que decir a si tan de improviso- Len trataba de opacar su rubor con el flequillo

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora porque mi hermano es un sex simbol no le puedo decir lo mucho que lo amo?- aunque Rin estaba hablando muy tranquila con Len, se le notaba un bello carmesí en las mejillas

-ya cállate- dijo Len riendo un poco por lo de "sex simbol"…


End file.
